El Nuevo Mundo
by Ranchel
Summary: Pleusicrón, un joven griego aparece súbitamente en el año 2012. Tendrá que aprender muchas cosas nuevas. TRABAJO DE GRIEGO..


**EL NUEVO MUNDO**

No me puedo creer que no me hayan acompañado, creo que no existe nadie más vago que ellos. – Resoplé mientras me acomodaba, de nuevo, la pesada bolsa con la que cargaba desde que salí del Carrefour.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que no había mucha gente por la calle, la mayoría se estaría pegando su merecida siesta. Justo cuando pasaba por al lado del puesto de Valenbisi de General Urrutia y en el preciso momento en el que Survivor cantaba "the eye of the tiger" por mis auriculares, un hombre, relativamente joven, vestido con túnica griega apareció de la nada justo encima de una de las bicicletas.

- Ἀριστοτέλης λεγει "Φύσει μέν ἐστιν ἄνθρωπος ζῷον πολιτικόν… - miré a mi alrededor para comprobar si alguien más lo había visto; luego lo miré, el me miró, abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces y luego me quedé callada.

El hombre bajó con cuidado de la bicicleta, mirando a su alrededor con cara de asustado mientras yo me quitaba los cascos de las orejas. _Normal que esté asustado_ pensé, _pero ¡esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!_ Me acerqué a él y le dije:

- ¿Puedes entenderme? – me miró con la misma cara que la de un conejo cuando le das las largas, casi a punto de llorar y farfulló algo en griego. – Vale, no te preocupes, tengo una idea.

Saqué del bolsillo mi Smartphone y conecté el traductor. Sabía que esto me serviría de algo algún día. Acerqué el micrófono a su boca, él retrocedió mirando fijamente al aparato. Sin duda iba a tener que explicarle muchas cosas. Gesticulé para hacerle saber que quería que le hablara al aparato, y sorprendentemente, lo hizo. El móvil reprodujo con una voz robótica "Mi nombre es Pleusicrón". El pobre hombre pegó un brinco y cayó al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Por qué me ha hablado? ¡Por todos los dioses, hay una persona ahí dentro! – me sorprendió que de repente pudiera hablar castellano, pero así sería más fácil comunicarnos.

Vale, vale, cálmese, mi casa está cerca, si se levanta del suelo y me acompaña podremos hablar - le ayudé a levantarse y caminamos hacia mi casa.

* * *

><p>El trayecto lo hicimos en silencio y tardamos una eternidad, ya que el pobre Pleusicrón se paraba a mirar algo a cada paso. Al llegar a la puerta del nº 8 de la calle Villahermosa, donde vivo, y mientras yo abría la puerta, el hombre casi se desnucó intentando abarcar con la mirada el edificio entero.<p>

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

- Mi casa – respondí yo con naturalidad.

- Vives en una casa enorme – dijo él sorprendido - ¿Cuántos pisos tiene?

- Cinco pisos, y no es muy grande – dije yo mientras llamaba al ascensor – Algunas tienen 14 y más aún.

Pleusicrón me miró a través del espejo que ocupaba una pared entera de la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Tú y tu familia vivís en una casa tan grande?

- No, hombre, no, tengo vecinos… ¡Ah, es verdad, las _insulae_ las inventaron los romanos!

- ¡Uf! ¡Menudos bárbaros! Se las dan de civilizados y no hacen más que intentar copiarnos, pero aun así no conozco yo este tipo de casas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor. Viendo su reticencia, alargué la mano, lo cogí del brazo y estiré de él para meterlo dentro. El viaje duró unos segundos, pero en cuanto el ascensor comenzó a moverse, Pleusicrón empezó a gritar como un poseso.

- ¡Sácame de aquiiiiii! ¡No quiero moriiiiiiirrr!

Me costó un poco llevarlo hasta el sofá para intentar que se tranquilizara. Mi casa era para él como el bolsillo de Doraemon. Súbitamente, dejó de mirar su imagen reflejada en la pantalla del televisor y me miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿No hay nadie más en casa? No, no, mejor, ¿qué hacías tú sola en la calle? ¿Dónde está tu padre, o tu hermano, o tu marido?

- ¡Eh, eh, tranquilo! Las preguntas, de una en una. ¿Qué es eso de mi marido? Si solo tengo 16 años. ¿Qué me iba yo a casar, con uno de esos pavetes de mi Instituto?

- ¡¿Cómo?

Yo me senté en el sillón intentando mantener la calma. Suspiré mientras me frotaba los ojos.

- A ver, estamos en el 2012, son otros tiempos, sé que es difícil de entender, pero aquí las cosas no funcionan como en tu época. En cualquier caso, voy a enseñarme la casa mientras mi madre vuelve de trabajar.

- Pero ¿también trabajan las mujeres?

- Desde hace años ya. Pero no hace tanto, no creas.

Dimos una vuelta por la casa. Huelga decir que fue un viaje lleno de sorpresas, pero sí que identificó algunas partes de la casa con las que él conocía. Señaló que mi familia debía ser rica, ya que teníamos un baño privado. Yo le expliqué que todo el mundo los tenía, ya no existían los baños públicos.

También le impresionó mi terraza y no tardó en añadir que le recordaba al patio interior de su casa.

Antes de que llegara mi madre, me ocupé de que se cambiara de ropa. Así al menos, podría alegar que era un estudiante griego de intercambio. Evidentemente, cada pieza de ropa le sorprendió, pero eso ya me lo esperaba. A pesar de ello, más o menos comprendió la utilidad de cada pieza. El problema vino con la ropa interior.

- ¿Qué es esto que me das?

- Calzoncillos, calzones, ropa interior, llámalo como quieras.

- ¿Eh?

- Por el amor de Dios, no me lo digas, en Grecia no existía la ropa interior.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo y yo suspiré.

- Solo póntelos y encima, los pantalones – le dije mientras le empujaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta.

Le costó un tiempo aprender a ponerse los calcetines, pero a pesar de ello, las zapatillas le gustaron. Decía que eran más cómodas que sus sandalias y no sentía frío en los pies. Tuve que recortarle el pelo y la barba. Él me dijo que era costumbre no cortárselos hasta pasada la adolescencia.

* * *

><p>Después de colarle una trola a mi madre y de ponerlo a dormir en la habitación donde tengo el ordenador, cosa que le asustó bastante porque creía que la máquina le iba a atacar mientras dormía, llegó el temido momento de llevarle conmigo al Instituto. Hoy teníamos Griego, esto iba a ser para verlo.<p>

Al llegar al patio Pleusicrón se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla gritó:

- ¡Cuidado ahí fuera, voy a abrir esta puerta!

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte.

- Siempre hay que avisar antes de abrir la puerta de cas, si no puedes golpear a un transeúnte, es lo que me dice siempre mi madre.

- Pero eso es porque donde tú vives las calles son muy estrechas – dije yo entre risas – aquí son más anchas, y las puertas se abren hacia dentro.

- Brillante idea – dijo mientras giraba el pomo y comprobaba lo que le había dicho.

Una mirada escéptica de Aitor, un chillido agudo de Lorena, y un "¿qué dices tía?" de Adriana más tarde, ya estábamos en clase de Griego. La clase empezó sin incidentes. Ya le había dicho a Pleusicrón que se quedara callado y me dejara hablar a mí.

Le dije a Helena lo mismo que a mi madre, que era un estudiante de intercambio.

- Bueno, a mí me parece bien, pero ¿nos entenderá?

- Sí, claro, habla castellano perfectamente.

- ¡Profe! Podíamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida. Compramos Cocacola y algo de picar –dijo Jaime.

- ¡Puf! Jaime, tío – dijo Jesús mientras se reía.

- Bueno, a ver, silencio todos. Sacad las hojas de traducción. Unidad 14.

Mientras Helena escribía las frases en la pizarra, Pleusicrón se acercó a mí y me susurró:

- ¿Por qué hay tantas chicas en esta escuela?

- ¡Puf! Ya te lo he dicho, aquí las mujeres hacemos de todo, pesado.

- ¿Y no os acompaña nadie a la escuela, un esclavo o algo?

Yo lo miré fijamente con cara de desesperación.

- No, vamos solos. Ya no existen los esclavos. Y cállate, que te van a pillar.

- A ver, chicos, esta frase – comenzó Helena – se traduce como "Sócrates dice: Hay tres formas de gobierno para los hombres". Y el análisis sintáctico es …

Una mano temblorosa se levantó. Yo negué con la cabeza en un intento desesperado de detener su intervención.

- Eso no es exactamente así – la voz de Pleusicrón resonó en toda el aula.

Le di un codazo disimulado, pero él siguió.

- En este caso λεγει quiere decir "explica", porque en el texto dice que está en un aula con sus alumnos.

Yo dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, bueno, pondremos "explica". Puede tener varias traducciones –contestó Helena sorprendida.

Después del susto de Griego, y ya sentados en nuestro banco habitual durante el recreo, Pleusicrón escuchaba atentamente nuestra conversación.

- Estudiáis muchas materias ahora ¿no?

- No, la verdad es que Raquel es de Letras, yo voy al Artístico y ellos dos son de Ciencias – dijo Lorena con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- ¡Lorena, por favor, que me la lías! – contesté yo.

Él nos miraba atónito mientras hojeaba mi agenda.

- Esta tarde quedamos para dar una vuelta ¿no? – dijo Carlos.

- ¡Ah! Veo que vosotros también vais con los amigos al Ágora.

Yo me tapé la cara con las manos.

- ¡Uy no! Hay muchos sitios a donde ir: el centro comercial, el parque, el cine, la Plaza del Ayuntamiento… - dijo Adriana mientras engullía su bocadillo de mortadela.

Pleusicrón suspiró.

- ¡Cuánto han cambiado las cosas! Yo solo me reúno con mis amigos en el Ágora y en los baños públicos y hablamos de política y deportes y poco más.

* * *

><p>Al final, Pleusicrón no vino con nosotros. Se quedó dormido en el sofá de casa viendo "La que se avecina".<p>

A la mañana siguiente había desaparecido.

El Padre Tiempo lo había devuelto a casa.

_Mierda, no me ha dado tiempo a enseñarle los cómics._

Inmediatamente después, otro pensamiento asaltó mi cabeza: _Espero que no se acuerde de nada de esto, porque si no, la hemos liado parda._


End file.
